


Lucius x McGuffin 2

by CherryBerry4321



Category: Lucius (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Drinking, Homicide, How Do I Tag, It's quite opposite, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mass Murder, Nudity, Satanic Stuff, Sex, literally anything violent/mature in Lucius, this isn't pedophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerry4321/pseuds/CherryBerry4321
Summary: (In Lucius Perspective)Things was going well as the prophecy is about to be fulfilled. What Lucius doesn't get is the strange feeling inside him that thinks of McGuffin more than an ally...





	1. Return to Winter Hill

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finished the game and loved it. I even liked the endings the game gave and the additional side quests. I highly recommend playing; it was definitely better than the second one (I still also like the first).  
> This will have spoilers because I'm basing it off of the game play and how Lucius would write in his journal, I'm just adding a little twist to everything.  
> PLEASE NOTE: this is a continuation after the events of Lucius II.  
> Anyway, I thank alot of people in the first version of the fanfic I wrote saying that they liked it. So here's to all those in favor of an update. Enjoy ~

My head hurt when I woke up. I look to see that the bus crashed and my vest is missing. Odd. Did I hear someone calling me 'innocent looking' and it wasn't McGuffin.

"You alright boy?" McGuffin asked reaching a hand out.

I shook my head to rid the dizziness and stood up on my own.

“I think the town’s behind these trees here.” He said as he began to lead.

I followed loosely, exploring the forest and finding these strange bobble heads in the process. I was told to do some tasks to get to the town and I think I might have impressed McGuffin with that. His words seems to feed me motivation, even though I don't want to show that.

It wasn't long till I heard some soft music playing in the distance and McGuffin point out that the music was coming from a party. We got in through the back yard and was welcomed by the town folks.

"Ah Jack!" said a man with a tie, "Great to see you here, though I expected you to come through the front door."

So, that's McGuffin's name....

The two had their friendly conversation until I was given a camera to take pictures. My first thought came to me that I should take pictures of the victims for the next few days. But first, I took a picture of Jack McGuffin.

***

*flash*

"Hey, It that weird kid!"

...

"I heard his dad shot his mom with a nail gun!"

"Ewww!"

...

Ah, such innocence. It appears their entertainment is: beating up poor animals. The crow appeared to have broken a wing. It was suffering.

Well,

Better to show them how its done.

With a new ability i discovered, I used telekinesis to lift the crow and...

"Aaaahhhhh!"

Blood sprayed everywhere, getting in the children surriunding the crow. All that was left was the heart. 

The kids ran screaming and I stood there with the crow heart. It might come to use later.

Served them right to talk of my previous family.

Jack came over seeing the commotion caused by the kids.

"We should probably go." He said.

I followed loosly behind. Even if Ludlow was just yesterday, it felt good to use my powers again.

***

Entering my new room, I've noticed many peculiar things. The clothes in the closet fitted me perfectly. The toys in the corner resembled mine. Lastly, a picture of a boy, who looked just like me...

Must be a coincidence but the boy could be Jack's son. 

If that's how he views me then I pity for him. That could be part of the reason why he wanted to help me. The other reason could be my father, Satan, who persuaded him. I don't know.

I wonder what had happened to the boy. For some strange reason, there's a sharp pain in my chest thinking about Jack.The pain then reached my head and it felt like the same pain I feel when I look at a crucifix. 

Hell it hurts to think.

I took the picture and placed it face down to the table. I got to the bed (which felt alot like mine) and laid down back.

I'll worry about the pain I just felt tommorrow. We have a busy day if I want to unlock the seals.


	2. If I built it, why won't it come?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius starts his path to open the seals. But what he's faced with is a feeling and a thought that's growing in his mind.
> 
> Makes him feel sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, to play the game before reading this since there will be spoilers (a lot of them). Also remember that this is an altenation. The Lucius here is slightly different...  
> (All events are in Lucius' POV.)

When morning came, I was feeling the need to vomit. My dream was me at Hell and McGuffin standing next to my Father. In that dream, he refused to obey me and rather listened to Father instead. It burned my chest that I woke up sweating.

Walking into the kitchen, I smell eggs. How nice.

Morning was swift. I changed and walked out with McGuffin telling me he'll show me around town.

Before we left, I killed a crow and took its heart.

***

I have found that McGuffin crashed the bus because of Gabriel. Apparently they even had a conversation while I was unconscious. Strange feeling. I've never been unconscious. I suppose I'm not invulnerable after all. I think he already knows about McGuffin and I and seemingly won't do anything to stop us... yet.

At least I can tell that he have bought Ivor's house recently, so I know where he is.

Which also come to concise that my senseless emotions are stirring up. 

***

"Jesus Christ!" 

McGuffin said as he began to vomit. The Mayor is certainly a horrific sight for normal people to see but I'm rather fond of it. But it won't come to say that I was tempted to ask if McGuffin was alright. 

"I'm going to get a drink." He said and head back to the apartment.

I watched the carasol with its bright lights and decaying corpse. Won't be long till the prophecy is fulfilled. 

Before I headed back to the apartment, I took a coin from the Mayor's pocket. Its not like he'll use it anytime soon.

***

Preparing for bed, I looked around the house. McGuffin was drinking his wits end. I decided to look around the house.

A giant corkboard was in McGuffin's office with pictures and notes of Dante Manor. Odd that he never took me as a suspect. Shows how bad he is with his work that there were rumors that he will retire soon.

In his room, it was a mess (in my opinion). Boxes were everywhere and dust was settled on the funiture along with newspaper articles scattered everywhere. I wonder when it was the last time he cleaned the house in that matter seeing that its the same shape as his room.

One article in paticular was about a car crash. It was McGuffin's family.

So they're dead...

Suddenly, I felt a wave of fustration come over me. The thought that McGuffin might be seeing me as his son filled my head. My body felt tense and wanted me to express that anger anyway possible but I forbid it.

He had a son once and now he looks tired and worn out. 

My heart began to ache wondering what happened and pitied McGuffin. Never have I ever felt this emotion and it was so foreign. 

I had built a new empire that day.

But I also built something else.

There's a saying that if you built it, it will come to you. Like a puppy you had tamed and will come to you even without calling its name.

So why?

Why is this emotion in my heart hurting me so much?

Why is it not being tamed?

Jealousy?

No...

It had to be something else. But it hurts to think.

This feeling might drive me insane and make me shift from my goals. I cannot let emotions get the best of me as I have not completed my task.

Dear Father. Rid these emotions for me. I do not wish to fall for my desires at a time like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read through the comments and saw the kudos and felt sorry that this was so late. I've been busy with other work that I only ever have time on rare basis especially when my deadline goals had started to be overdue.  
> There's probably 8 chapters? Dunno. Havent really finished. But I'll tell you people how many chapters to expect once I thought it out.
> 
> Thank u all for kudos and comment ♥


	3. Hate or Loathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius is getting sick of the strange emotion coming to his chest and wants to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content ahead. Minors have been warned!   
> (in other words, there is sex)

"Help! Someone help, please!"

How pitiful that Samantha had to die such a harsh death. I covered the hole so no one would find her. She seemed nice but its not for my interest.

I've found the next horseman and killed some other people. Samantha included but also her brother Derek and most of the Freeman's. If I look back now, they were all a family. Broken and flawed in it's own way.

How entertaining it was to watch family be ruined in such a way.

 

***

I felt sick by the time I walked back home after a visit to the merry-go-round. Not because I was encountered by various amount of crosses from the church, but this feeling growing in the pit of my stomach and back of my head.

I've learned something that day that I wished not to learn.

Family is a different form of love... And Jack sees me as his son due to my likeness of him.

It sickened me so much.

"Are you alright boy?" Jack asked. "You're looking ill."

When have I ever made an expression? I turned to look at Jack with my usual glare. I guess that just prove how much he could read me. Although the thought of him knowing what I feel makes me mad.

"If it's about the damage at the church I'll make sure the investigators won't search that place." Jack continued to ramble, "We should probably sleep early. You had it rough back there."

Does he still see me as a child?

The ground shook a bit and I don't know if it had came from me. Jack lost his balance and fell to the floor. I dropped on top of him and pinned him down.

"Woah, are you alright?" Jack asked.

 How old was he? Middle-aged? I guess so. And how old was I? Eight? Who cares...

Using telekinesis, I held Jack on the floor. He struggled and said something but I couldn't hear it. I saw some things at the hospital of St. Benedict and it looked fun. We're all going to Hell anyway.

I leaned forward and took hold of Jack's face and kissed him. At first I licked him lips to force his mouth opened and then moved my tongue into his mouth as he gasped. He tasted of strong alcohol. I heard his heart beating out of his chest and felt his erection.

Now the deadly sin of lust crept into my head and most likely Jack's. And I wanted it. Badly.

I despise family because it can so easily be broken apart. If Jack really wants to have me as a replacement of his son, I'm gonna ruin it before that happened.

"Stop it!" Jack yelled at me but I continued.

With the murders of the families I killed that day and the second horseman, I had enough power to hold down Jack for the entire night if I wanted to. Moving my hand down at Jack's erection, I could tell he desired to be touched so I continued by removing his pants and mine.

I didn't know what had happened next, but I somehow got my hands on some lotion and had prepared myself. At this point, Jack had already came once and was mumbling words to himself. Raising my body above him, I continued to glare at him, making sure he was watching. To my satisfaction, he was.

Lowering myself down, I felt a bit of pain but it also felt good. I shut my eyes and placed my hands on Jack's stomach. Most humans would probably moan at this point but the only one moaning here was Jack. I don't see the point in moaning.

"We're... mnnn. We're really doing this?" Jack asked grunting.

I opened my eyes. What does it look like detective?

I let go of my telekinesis that held one of his hands. He moved it up towards my torso and started to caress my side. It didn't tickle like how adults say it would, rather, it felt soothing and I wanted more.

Moving my body up and down gave pleasure for myself and for Jack. He gripped my side as I shut my eyes once more and clawed my hands on his stomach. I felt a warm liquid at my finger tips and when I looked it was blood. I then loosened my grip a little bit.

The house was mostly panting coming from Jack. I was sweating little bit but I continued my movements. I leaned forward and kissed him again. He had tears coming out of his eyes and his breath was warm against my lips. I knew he's not enjoying this, but I also know that he doesn't mind it either. I then bit him until the taste of alcohol was replaced by copper. Looking back at him, I saw I bit hard and that blood mixed with his drool and was pooling the floor. There was blood dripping from my mouth as well, but I didn't bother with it. I was mesmerized by the blood next to Jack's vulnerable face.

"Damnit I'm close!" Jack moaned and his breathing got faster. He was hitting a good spot inside of me and I was also nearing my climax.

Seconds later, I felt a warm fluid fill inside me. Jack threw his head back and his grip was tight on my side. I followed soon after.

***

Jack went to bath after I had finished. He did not look sad or mad. Rather confused I should say. I over heard from the door of the bathroom:

"What the Hell was wrong with him? Is it because he's Lucifer's son?"

If I could answer him I would answer that it had nothing to do with my father. I will also add: how dare he thinks of my father when he should be thinking about me?

I looked at the photo of his son again in my room. I gave a heavy breath through my nose as placed the photo back where it was and had it faced up. The sickening feeling was gone now but it's replaced with lust.

Which I don't mind.

Jack is mine and I forbid him to see me as his son anymore.

Not even my father, Lucifer, can condemn this decision. He's practically sin itself.

The side of my torso have began to bruise and I wanted it to be darker. To show that I allowed Jack to mark me like this as I did on him. Tomorrow I will find the third horseman and I will unseal that scroll.

And I will have Jack with me till the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnndddd..... I'm sorry announce but this fanfiction is either gonna be on hiatus. Due to alot of stuff in my life I need to keep track and the fact that I lost motivation for this fanfic and want to do other stuff rather than Lucius. I apologize.  
> Thanks for reading this far.  
> (I mean, if you played the game you should know that I'm gonna kill McGuffin in the end so might as well give Lucius what he wants first)


End file.
